Understanding Ourselves
by KLuvCouples92
Summary: They are partners. Superheroes who protects the city and protects whom they are important too. Even so there is one who thinks she cannot protect someone close to her and would do anything to keep him safe and out of harm's way. Anything. Full summary inside.


AN: _Hi everyone! I am back from the dead after for what seems like forever. Just been having an extreme writer's block and just dealing with mostly with family stuff. But I am back temporarily only because I've gotten seriously addicted to an animation/cartoon show (thanks to a good friend of mines), and I have thought about these two a lot more than I have with any other animation/cartoon couple throughout my life. I don't even remember the last time when a cartoon couple has gotten to me like this (really I don't)._

 _It's Ladybug & Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug. I just adore these two. I'm pretty sure most of you have at least heard of it. It's a very cute series along with the couple of course. And after exploring a bit more of it I've instantly became addicted to them. _

_So this little idea came to mind and I hope this will be enjoyable for all of you._

 _Also this will be my first non anime fanfic. Enjoy! ^^_

 **Don't own Ladybug just the idea.**

…

Fully summary: He was just her partner. It should be just as simple as that. Ladybug knew Chat Noir was more than capable enough to always hold against his own. That he would be alright and they would both overcome any obstacles that got in their way  
like always and forever and meant nothing more to her. Yet, after having a dream about her partner being in peril danger, she becomes hesitant. That maybe they aren't meant to be partners after all.

…

 **Inner Self**

 _Darkness was all she could see. Two paired dazzling blue eyes blinked uncertainty as they adjusted to the sight. Confused on where she was, the young girl glances around trying to see if she could recognize her surroundings. Though it was quickly conformed that there was no one else. She was all alone._

 _"Hello? Anyone here? Tikki? Anyone?" her voice echoed throughout the empty space._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng was beginning to feel frightened. Not wanting to stay in the same spot, any longer than she already has too, she begins to walk around randomly in the dark. She walked for what seemed endlessly. She was becoming more frightened by the minute. She has never once felt this alone before._

 _Marinette wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly she felt a chill ran down her spine having her whole body twitch to the response. Feeling a chill like that the girl sensed something was not right._

 _Marinette looked around a bit more. Though the room was so dark that she could barely see her two hands in front of her. Suddenly she stopped. She could vaguely see it, but there in the far distances of where she stood, she could see a couple of silhouettes. Marinette squinted her eyes trying to get a better view. But it was useless. She was too far away._

 _The teen started to move forward to the mysterious figures. As she was getting closer to them, her lip began to curve into a small smile. To know that there could have possibly be someone else in this lifeless place was something a relief to her. There was others. She was no longer alone._

 _But then she felt her smile disappear quickly. She felt her body just froze up. She couldn't believe her eyes of what she was seeing. She had hope this was only a bad dream and not a reality._

 _His body was on the ground being pinned by a hand, against his chest. He was beaten and battered. Bruises was visible around his face and his suite was lightly tore all over. No longer having the strength to get away from his clutches, he was trap._

 _Chat Noir slip out a small groan as he felt a small shock of pain throughout his body. He took one of his hands as he grips it hard against his enemy's wrists. Looking up, just barely, he was able to meet the sight of his enemy._

 _Hawkmoth smirked at Chat Noir's contempt of his braveness from his fighting spirit, at least what was left of it, anyways. Eyeing down he could very well see Chat's miraculous was right within his sight. It would only take a mere second to take his miraculous. Then the feline superhero would be at his mercy._

 _"It's a shame to see such talent fighting skills to be wasted for one who is so young and foolish." Hawkmoth said tauntingly as a smirk appeared across his face. Chat Noir glared hatefully at the older man._

 _"Though unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Once I obtain your miraculous form you, disposing the rest of you will be easy. And of course there will be the matter of getting Ladybug's as well."_

 _Hawkmoth then released himself from Chat Noir's hold. Taking the small chance, Chat Noir took his right hand as he tries to strike. Seeing it coming, Hawkmoth quickly grabs hold onto his wrist. He then takes two of his fingers as he places them onto the ring. Realizing on what he was trying to do, Chat felt his eyes wide at the sight._

 _Watching in the distances, as her partner is at the mercy of their enemy, without thinking, Marinette begins to run towards them. He was in trouble, and he needed her help._

 _But something wasn't right. She couldn't get close to them. They were starting to get further and further away from her._

 _Yet she couldn't stop. She knew she had to help him. She was his partner after all and he was endanger. Marinette could feel her breath becoming shallow. Her legs started to wear out on her. Then without warning she tripped over her own two feet._

 _She looked up and saw that the distances was becoming too great. She was losing him. The girl helplessly stretched her hand out. It was her fault. It was because of her that he was going to lose his miraculous._

 _She was going to lose him. She couldn't get to him. Marinette had let her one and only partner to get into the hands of their enemy._

 _She had failed him…_

"ChatNoir! No!" a girl shouted as she shot straight up from her bed panting heavily.

Marinette took both of her hands as she places them both against the side of her head. The girl then took a few deep breaths as she started to calm herself.

Opening her eyes she looks around as she notices that she was in her room. Realizing on where she was Marinette began to feel more relaxed.

 _'Good. It was just a nightmare.'_

Still being upset by the nightmare, Marinette pushes her legs up against her chest as she hides her face into them. Although she had nightmares before, but never once has she recalls, of a nightmare affect her so emotionally, it was scary say the least.

"Marinette?" a small high pitch voice called out. Marinette turned her head to see a tiny creature floating next to her. "Are you okay? You were tossing in your sleep again."

"Tikki," Marinette gave her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing. Just a bad dream."

"But this is the second time this week that you have woken up like this, Marinette." the small kwami pointed out as her voice was filled with concern. "It must been really awful this time around for you to be woken up like that."

The first time Marinette had woken up from a bad dream the girl told her kwami that it was nothing. That it was just a simple bad dream and she would get over it. Now that she it happened again, Tikki was becoming worried for her. She feared that it was  
worse than the last one.

"No really, it's alright, Tikki. It wasn't so bad." Marinette said trying to convince the kwami. "It'll go away like the last one did. So, I'm fine."

"Oh really?" Tikki says with a skeptical look and crossed her small arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I can just tell by looking at you that the dream you just had is really bothering you. You can't hide it from me, Marinette. No matter how hard you try I can always tell when something is troubling you."

Marinette narrowed her eyes. She was right. She couldn't hide anything from Tikki. She could easily fool her parents, even her best friend; Alya, with a simple deception like these. Yet she couldn't deceive the little kwami.

"Fine. I'll give you this one, Tikki. You're right. I can't hide anything from you." Marinette sighed heavily.

"See? Marinette, you can tell me! You don't have to hide anything from me. It might make you feel bettered if you talked to someone." the small creature insisted.

"Well, alright." Marinette said in a defeated tone. "I dreamt that I was all alone in a dark room and that there was no one around. Then I started to walk around a bit. Hoping to see if I could find signs of life. But there wasn't. It was just me alone  
in the dark."

"Scary." Tikki muttered. Marinette nodded.

"After wondering for a while, I began to see something. Just a few feet away from me, were two outlined figures. I couldn't make out on who they were at first, but as I came close to them, that's when I became even more scared than before. There right  
in front of me was Chat Noir but he wasn't alone. Hawkmoth was with him, Tikki." Marinette paused. She could feel a lump in the back of her throat, threatening to come up.

"They were in the middle of a battle. Hawkmoth had Chat pinned down against the ground. He was beaten really badly, I mean really badly. It was frightening to see him like that. But then Hawkmoth did the unthinkable; he was able to Chat Noir's miraculous!  
I was right there in front of him, Tikki. Yet I was completely useless!"

Marinette couldn't hold it back any longer. She let the tears run down her face. Having to dream up a situation like that mentally was something she didn't want to experience. Marinette had dreams, nightmare before, but this time around was different.  
It felt so realistic and so terrifying that she actually allow herself to actually think she had allow her partner to get into their enemy's hands. That she had failed him.

"Marinette, it wasn't real. It was just a dream and nothing more." Tikki flew in front of her as she lifted the girl's chin up locking her eyes onto Marinette's. "It's nothing to get so worked over for. In reality both you and Chat Noir are a great team!  
You have been through tough battles but you have always managed to come out of it alright. You have never let Chat Noir down and he has never let you down either. You need to believe in yourself more, Marinette! You're an excellent as a Ladybug and  
a partner to Chat Noir!"

"Really?" Marinette asked unsurely as she squinted her eyebrows together.

"Of course! There is no villain like Hawkmoth or anyone that can tear you two part. Together, both of you are unstoppable!"

Listening to the courageous words Tikki was giving her, Marinette gave a heartfelt smile. She knew the little kwami meant well and wanted to help but there was something in the back of her mind saying something else. That maybe, just maybe, both she and  
Chat Noir weren't meant to partners.

"I understand of what you're trying to say Tikki, but I just don't know. I don't want to think on the possibility of losing him." Marinette mutters as she slants her eyes down and places her chin onto her knees.

She didn't know of what to make of it. Marinette wanted to forget about the dream and pretend that it never happened. But this was both her and Chat Noir's partnership they were talking about.

Even if her dream didn't come true who's to say that they wouldn't end up getting badly injured. Or even worst. Marinette couldn't even think of the possibility of something like that. It was just too much.

But then again Tikki could be right and it could have mean nothing. She wasn't sure. Making up her mind Marinette leaps out of bed.

"I have to meet up with Chat Noir." She tells her Kwami.

"H-Huh? Right now? But Marinette, it's in the middle of the night, he could be asleep. Plus it's a school night as well." Tikki replied confusingly by the girl's sudden request.

"I know, I know. But this is something that I have to do. I have to comfort this dream of mines. I need to get answers Tikki and it can't wait." Marinette said determinedly.

Tikki sighed. She knew once Marinette has made her mind about something that it was impossible to change it. No matter how hard the kwami tries to reason with the stubborn girl. "Alright, Marinette. You win."

"Thank you, Tikki!" the girl said as she grabs the small creature and gives her a small hug. "Tikki, spots on!"

…

After being transform, Ladybug opens the door leading to the roof as she leaps upward. She then threw her yo-yo a good couple of feet away from her house. The superhero yanks onto the string and lifted herself from the ground as she wings into the air  
over the roofs of Paris.

Ladybug looks around seeing that she was no longer anywhere near her home. Taking the moment she then took out her yo-yo as she calls onto it hoping that a certain person will answer. The device ringed about a few times and right when it was about to  
give up, a pair of bright green, emerald, eyes started back at her.

"Well, well. What do I own the pleasure of having you call me at this late in the evening, my lady?" a voice chirped through the device. "Although, I was expecting you to call me."

"Oh? And what made you so sure that I would be calling you, Chat?" the spotted-superhero asked curiously.

"Let's just call it a hunch. I know you think of me being so irresistible that you can't keep your distances from me. No matter how hard you might try."

"Really now?" she joked as rolled her eyes. She then gave a small smile. He was himself. Nothing has changed. He was alive and nowhere near their enemy alone.

A small breath escaped from her lips. She could breathe, for now. "Actually, Chat, there's something that we need to dicuss. Can we meet somewhere, you know, to talk?"

Noticing the seriousness changes in her tone, Chat Noir knew she meant business. "Of course, LB. Where would you like to meet?"

Ladybug took a moment to think. "Can you meet me at the Eiffel tower?"

"Got it. I'll meet you there in a few, my lady." he says with a smile as he signed off.

Ladybug took a deep breath. She begins to mentally prepare herself. Knowing that this will be one of the hardest things that she has ever done, even harder than fighting against a million of Akumas.

A part of her was telling her to stop and not go forward with it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was something that she had to do. Her mind was officially made up. There was no going back.

She knew one thing though; it was going to be a long night.

…

AN: _So there is one. Sorry if the characters seem a bit off. Even though I've seen the whole series I'm still very much new to the show and of the way the character's personality. But I hope this was entertaining enough for you all for now. Until next time. :D_


End file.
